It Was You
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: After catching Nathan with Thompson while easedropping with Peter, Claire has second thoughts on Nathan and her place in his world. And describes her qualms with Peter who shares a revealing memory of his own.


**Title: It Was You**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: K+ -**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Peter, Claire, Nathan, Thompson**

* * *

**Notes and Spoilers: **_Through **"Chapter 21: The Hard Part"** Sequel of sorts to **"In the Dark" **This story is an added scene of sorts. Takes place during **"The Hard Part"**_

* * *

"Why do you keep going back to him?" Claire asked Peter. 

Just when Claire was ready to give her newly found bio-dad the benefit of doubt, he had to do something that made her weak. Peter was her lifeline but was he safe if he so willingly clang to Nathan?

"Because he is my brother," Peter answered without a second thought.

Claire turned her back, her arms closed as leaned against the wallpapered wall.

"I threw a rock at his limo..."

Peter made a huge, smirky smile, "You did what?" he asked as he swallowed down a laugh in an attempt to keep Nathan from overhearing. "When was this?"

"A week or two ago. I can't really remember much anymore , the last month has been such a blur. So crazy."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it. I was in coma for half of it myself."

"Really?!" Claire inquired quickly, concerned.

She remembered how pale Peter looked the day she went to see him at the Sherif stationthe day after Jackie was killed.

Peter gave Claire that refreshing half smile.

"I'm fine," Peter insisted, again, and caressed her on the cheek, in a loving, uncle way.

She couldn't get pass the fact that Peter was her uncle, but it wasn't a bad thing.

Claire smiled back, but it faded fast.

"I can't believe Nathan never told you about me. Or that your mother allowed him to think that I was dead. Was I mourned?"

Peter looked curiously at Claire for an extended amount of time without saying a word.

"Peter?"

"Nothing really amazes me anymore," Peter mumbled. "But in a strange messed up way. It makes a lot of sense."

"Huh?"

Peter placed his arm around Claire and walked away from Nathan's office in an effort to keep the proceeding conversation confidential.

"I was about ten years-old when you were born, and this family always had their secrets. I am still sheltered, so you can just imagine how shelter I was when I was ten. Sure I knew some things. Things I probably should have never known. Fourteen years ago, right?"

Claire nodded.

"I was twelve, and I had this awful case of insomnia. I just couldn't stay asleep; I didn't know why. So, I got up, and thought maybe I could go to the kitchen to get some water, or to grab something to eat. And that is when I noticed the hall was so cold. There had to be a window open or something. And that is when I noticed that Nathan was home," Peter began.

"He was sitting in the den next to the fireplace but the fireplace was not lit and the window was open. He was sitting in the dark, alone, and in pain. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong but I knew it was bad."

"Wow..."

"Yes Claire, you were mourned."

"But I didn't die!" Claire raised her voice before quickly silencing herself.

"He had his chance to meet me in Texas but he ran away. He didn't want to see me. I waited at the trailer door waiting for him to want to see me. But he didn't. He offered Meredith $50,000 to run away. He didn't want me."

"He's scared."

Claire shook her head.

"That's the easy thing to say. I was on the stairs this morning when my stepmother and my brothers came home. I saw how happy they were to see Nathan and how happy Nathan was to see them. I don't belong here Peter. This isn't my family. My family is in Texas and I can't go back because of that man and he is in cahoots with Nathan?!"

Peter just stood there and let Claire cry on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and didn't let her go.

"_You are the only one that made me feel safe," Claire whispered._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: **_I am back! Hopefully this means I will get to updating my other stories soon...Please tell me what you think. **-Stef**  
_


End file.
